Eras tu
by Zontaurop
Summary: -No te vayas. Quédate conmigo-Le suplicaste.-Sabes que te amo, pero me necesitan en Suiza. Te respondio colocandose el traje nervioso. Entonces el mal presentimiento que tenías, sucedio. Todos Humanos. One-shoot


**Espero que les guste, es un poco trágico pero bonito al final**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconozcais son de Stephenie Meyer, menos Lilianne y Evan ^^

Hizo las maletas un par de semanas, antes

Pienso que sabía que era su último viaje

Cuantas despedidas por si no podía volver

No le faltó ningún amigo todos quisieron ser testigos

Recordando chistes como siempre te reías

No imaginamos que ya nunca volverías

Te nombramos tantas veces que te noto aquí

Dándome tu energía y regalando tu sonrisa

-Vamos Emmett, no te vayas, quédate aquí conmigo-Suplicó Rosalie a su esposo

-Cariño, sabes que te amo pero me necesitan en Suiza-Dijo él acomodándose el traje nervioso

Se besaron con pasión, ella se quedó con toda la familia en el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de su amado esposo. Presentía que algo malo pasaría, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Habían pasado dos semanas, fue a visitar a su cuñada, hermana y mejor amiga Bella que estaba embarazadísima, también fue a ver como estaban los demás. Entró a la casa para encontrarse a todos alrededor de Carlisle y Esme, que sollozaban fuertemente, al igual que Alice en los brazos de tu hermano y Bella en los de Edward. Te miraron con dolor al ver tu cara de confusión, no paraban de llorar y eso hacía que te sintiera mal. De pronto el móvil sonó, lo cogiste con una rapidez inhumana al ver que era del hospital:

-¿Dígame?

-¿Usted es Rosalie Hale, la esposa del señor Cullen, verdad?

-Sí, ¿Por qué, pasó algo malo?-Estabas asustada de verdad

-Este...verás...su marido a sufrido un accidente de tráfico y murió en el acto-Miré fijamente a todos-Lo siento mucho de veras...

El teléfono resbaló de tus dedos, cayó al piso haciéndose miles de cachitos y gritó de dolor. Grandes lágrimas surcaban tus blancas mejillas, habías caído al suelo de rodillas y llorabas con todas tus fuerzas, alguien se levantó y te abrazó con fuerza, enfundándote cariño.

Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos

Quien guardaba mis grandes secretos

Y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz

Eras tu quien creyó que la música era mas que mi sueño

Y esta voz que ya no tiene dueño

Te cantará siempre a ti

Eras tú

Sentiste como ella la abrazaba con cariño, las dos derramabais lágrimas como una especie de tormenta. Esa persona conocía todos los secretos de Rosalie desde que contaba con la edad suficiente para recordarlo, que disfrutó con júbilo cada momento feliz que pasabais juntas y sabía que desde que la dijiste ''Seré una gran música de mayor'' ella te apoyó en todo. Disfrutaba cuando le canturreabas con tu voz de ángel, él sabía que tu voz siempre le pertenecería, porque desde que lo conociste estabais ligados de una manera sobrenatural.

Se que has hecho amigos y recuerdas como hace años

Conociste a la mujer mas linda en San Fernando

Desde entonces nos has dejado de darle tu amor

Si la distancia es el olvido ¿como te siento aquí conmigo?

-Pero mira quien es -Marcó unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas-Que suerte tengo…

-Déjame en paz tonto muscule man-Le contestaste de malas formas

-Ay rubita, no seas enojona ¿Quieres?

-Te quiero Emmy

-Yo no te quiero Rose-Se quedó confusa-Yo te amo

Tu sabía que sus palabras resonarían en su cabeza, haciendo sentirlo cerca tuyo desde tan lejos. Lo necesitabas ahora, pero en su lugar estaba una muy triste Esme, que te consolaba a la vez que ella a si misma. Te hubiera gustado gritarle al aire ''¡Quien dijo que yo podía ser feliz!'' esa era una realidad muy cierta, siempre te pasaba todo lo malo y para una vez que eras feliz te lo habían arrebatado.

Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos

Quien guardaba mis grandes secretos

Y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz

Eras tu quien creyó que la música era mas que mi sueño

Y esta voz que ya no tiene dueño

Te cantará siempre a ti

Eras tú...

''Emmett Cullen 1986-2010

Tu esposa, tus padres y tus hermanos te recuerdan

Porque una sonrisa vale más que mil palabras...''

Rozaste la lápida con tus finos dedos, le echabas tanto de menos, sobre todo cuando nacieron vuestros gemelos. Recuerdas que te enteraste a los pocos días de su muerte, cuando estabas demasiado mal para poder seguir adelante. Dos preciosos bebés, una niñita rubia de hermosos ojos verdes y un carismático pequeño de pelo negro rizado de hermosos ojos verdes, se parecían tanto a él y a la vez tanto a ti. Sonríes al recordar cada pelea tonta que tuvieron y te acuerdas de vuestras peleas tontas antes de deciros el primer ''Te amo'', alguien se acerca por detrás tuyo y te dice con voz segura:

-Vamos mamá-Decía el chico de ojos esmeraldas-Es la hora de irse...

-Voy Evan-Le pusiste así por el segundo nombre de tu osito-Solo me acordaba de tu padre.

-Mamá no te sientas triste-Dijo la mujercita rubia abrazándote, tenía una panza de 8 meses-Sabes que aquí te queremos todos mucho

-Lo se Lilianne-Unas lágrimas solitarias corrieron por tus blancas mejillas-Pero no puedo olvidarle...

Se metieron en el coche los tres, poniendo rumbo a la casa de Evan. Al llegar te recibieron tus cuatro nietos, hijos de Evan y su mujer Maggie, la única que faltaba por darte un nieto era Lily, que estaba de 8 meses. Cuando ella y su esposo Seth te lo dijeron botaste por todo el salón como si fueras una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas. Ahora te limitas a sentarte en el banco del porche cada noche, esperando que pase una de esas estrellas fugaces de las que te contaban en los cuentos, para pedirle que te dejara ver otra vez a tu amor. Porque querías decirle gracias por todo por cuidar de ella y los chicos y ahora de sus nietos, porque Esme y Carlisle ya estaban allí con él, esperando a que los demás en la familia os unierais a ellos y vivir eternamente en un mundo diferente.

**Ya saben, dejen su review si les gustó ^^**


End file.
